Kagome la protectora de las cartas
by AsheInuCardMa
Summary: Son todos los personajes del anime 'Inuyasha' situados en la ultima parte..la batalla final contra Naraku, pero Kagome tendrá un parecido con Sakura Card Captor, que es? que sucederá en el final? Descubranlo, mal summary, mejor historia. (KagxInu)
1. Chapter 1: La distracción de Kagome

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de rumiko takahashi y con mezcla de historia de CLAMP. Sin fines de lucro, por diversion

Capitulo 1: La distracción de Kagome

Kagome se encontraba algo distraída mirando hacia las estrellas, últimamente no paraba de pensar en aquellos misteriosos sueños, en ellos siempre podía ver a su padre, quien le hablaba de un poder oculto en ella, un poder sellado que sería liberado el día de su cumpleaños número diecisiete, pero se preguntaba ¿Qué poder es ese?, ¿Cómo? O tal vez ¿Quién? Iba a poder liberar ese sello que hacia mantener ese poder oculto. Tal vez su madre supiera algo de todo esto, pero temió que la tratara de loca, así que decidió no hacerlo. También, se preguntaba, "¿Por qué últimamente siento esta atracción hacia las estrellas? ¿Por qué tengo aún más presente estos sueños cuando las miro? Y.. ¿Por qué siento esta energía tan extraña cuando las miro? Y sobre todo cuando miro una en especial...una que siento que brilla más que las otras... ¿qué es lo que será?

Estaba sumida en todos estos pensamientos hasta que un 'KAGOMEEEEEEE' hizo que saliera de ellos, era Inuyasha, seguramente hacía rato que la estaba llamando pero ella ni se percato por estar tan concentrada en sus dudas.

Kagome: eh? Que sucede Inuyasha?

Inuyasha: Me puedes decir que es lo que te pasa últimamente?

Kagome: estoy un poco distraída últimamente, lamento haberte preocupado (le sonríe)

Inuyasha: (se pone colorado) eh... este yo... keh, yo no me preocupe.

Kagome vuelve a fijar su mirada en las estrellas, nuevamente sumida en sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha: Estas segura que estas bien Kagome?

Kagome: en serio Inuyasha, no te preocupes más! Estoy bien! (le sonríe otra vez) mejor vayamos a dormir, mañana hay que levantarnos tempranos y emprender nuestro viaje.

Así ambos se fueron adentro de la "cabaña" y se dispusieron a dormir junto a sus amigos Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara.

Kagome se metió dentro de su bolsa de dormir y el sueño se apoderó de ella rápidamente, pero no fue así para el hanyou, el cual muy preocupado, abría y cerraba los ojos vigilando a su amada. A él no podía engañarlo, algo la tenía así, tan distraída y extraña, pero ¿Qué era? Y ¿Por qué no podía contárselo? Acaso... era que tenía un problema de amores? Realmente se molesto al pensar eso, pero si estaba interesado en otra persona, al fin y al cabo...tenía sus razones, siempre metió la pata con Kikyo en aquellos momentos donde no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, pero ahora lo estaba, y sabía que solo era ella, su amada Kagome, la que lo tenía loco, la dueña de sus pensamientos, la ama de su corazón, aunque tal vez...todo sería mejor...si él tuviera el suficiente valor para poder ir y decirle en la cara todo lo que siente. Pero bueno...No le servía de nada torturarse con sus pensamientos, tal vez ni tan siquiera era eso, pero igualmente, sea lo que sea, lo tenía muy preocupado.

Justo en el instante que decidió dormirse...escuchó hablar a Kagome…


	2. Chapter 2: Los sueños premonitorios

Capitulo 2: Los sueños premonitorios

Inuyasha estaba por quedarse dormido, cuando de repente, pudo escuchar a Kagome hablando, la miró , pero tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba hablando dormida, se trataba de un sueño, así que se dispuso a escucharla, estaba seguro que esto tenía alguna relación con sus extrañas distracciones.

Kagome: Si, si lo haré. Claro que sí, las cuidaré, ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?, Pero... Pero ¿Cómo? ¿Con que?, ¿llave?, ¿Qué llave?, ¿papá?, ¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (se despierta) (respira agitada)

Inuyasha: (Se acerca rápido pero sigilosamente a Kagome) ¿estás bien Kagome?

Kagome: (algo confundida) eh? Que paso…? Sí, sí, estoy bien Inuyasha, gracias.

Inuyasha: ven, mejor vamos a afuera a tomar un poco de aire, estas demasiado agitada

Kagome: (sorprendida por la amabilidad de él) eh... Bueno...si...Vamos

Ambos salen de la cabaña, ya no podían verse las estrellas y el amanecer estaba por hacerse presente. En el medio de una tranquilidad absoluta, Inuyasha rompe el silencio.

Inuyasha: pude escuchar que hablabas cuando estabas soñando algo... Algo con tu padre.

Kagome: ah...hace casi dos semanas estoy teniendo unos sueños muy extraños, como premonitorios…

Inuyasha: ¿premonitorios? ¿Y sobre qué?

Kagome: Pareciera que mi papa a través de ellos quisiera avisarme algo sobre un extraño poder que tengo, que esta sellado y se va a liberar cuando cumpla 17, y voy a cumplirlos en una semana...

Inuyasha: ¿Un poder sellado? ¿Qué clase de poder?

Kagome: algo así como un poder mágico... pero está relacionado con unas cartas, siempre sueño con esas cartas y cada vez que no sueño con mi papa, me veo a mi, diciendo algo que no puedo escuchar y veo como esas cartas me obedecen… aunque no se que obedecen, quiero decir, no sé qué es lo que hacen..

Inuyasha: no parecen ser solo sueños, realmente deben ser premonitorios… sé que cuando llegue el día, podrás manejarlo... pero si no llegas a poder... yo…yo siempre estaré a tu lado (se sonroja)

Kagome: (se sonroja) Inu...Inuyasha...gracias...yo también siempre estaré a tu lado (se apoya en él y se quedan así hasta que sus amigos se despiertan y siguen su viaje en busca de Naraku)


	3. Chapter 3: La misteriosa caja

Capitulo 3: La misteriosa caja

Ya habían pasado seis días desde aquel momento romántico entre la pareja. Kagome se encontraba en su casa guardado alimento y medicamentos para llevar a la época feudal, en su increíblemente enorme bolso amarillo, nadie sabía cómo podían caberle tantas cosas en ese bolso.

Naomi: Hija, ¿tienes un momento para poder hablar? (dijo algo seria)

Kagome: claro mamá, ¿Qué sucede? (le contesto algo preocupada)

Naomi: Kagome, sabes… tu papá antes de morir, me encargo un especie de regalo para tu cumpleaños número diecisiete, y ya que vas a pasarlo en la otra época, debo dártelo ahora...pero...debes prometerme que antes de abrirlo, leas la carta, y obviamente todo esto pasadas las 12 de la noche! ¿Me lo prometes?

Kagome: *¿un regalo para mis 17?* Si mamá, aunque me tiente abrirlo, prometo hacerlo luego de las doce

Naomi: está bien hija, confió en ti.

Así, la señora higurashi le entrego una cajita fucsia con una carta pegada sobre ella. Cuando la agarró pudo sentir un escalofrío que recorría todo su cuerpo. Algo extraño tenía esa caja y estaba muy segura que tenía mucho que ver con sus extraños sueños premonitorios.

Guardo la caja con mucho cuidado en su bolso, despidió a sus familiares y se destino a cruzar el pozo para viajar a aquella antigua época.

Inuyasha: si que te tardaste…

Kagome: En vez de quejarte podrías agarrar mi bolsa, pesa mucho

Inuyasha toma el pesado bolso y junto con Kagome van en busca de sus amigos, quienes se encontraban algo lejos de la aldea de la anciana kaede para no atrasarse en su viaje.

Al llegar, sus amigos corrieron para saludar a su amiga del futuro, a la cual extrañaban mucho, ya hace unos 5 días no la veían pero para ellos era una verdadera eternidad.

Sango: ¡Amiga! Te he extraño mucho

Shippo: KAGOMEEEEE (dijo saltando a sus brazos)

Miroku: ¿Cómo esta señorita Kagome? Ya sus últimas horas con 16 años

Kagome: jaja, así es! No puedo creer que se acuerden de mi cumpleaños, los quiero tanto amigos

Sango: ¿Cómo íbamos a olvidarnos?

Así continuaron hablando mientras acomodaban todo para la cena y la "gran" celebración por el cumpleaños de su querida amiga, Kagome.

Kagome había llevado su reloj para poder saber cuando fueran las doce, estaba emocionada por su cumpleaños, pero mucho más por ese misterioso regalo de su padre…


	4. Chapter 4: La Llave

Capitulo 4: La llave

Ya habían pasado las doce, todos sus amigos la habían saludado y le habían dado algunos regalos, que eran baratos, pero llenos de amor. Luego de esto, cuando todos sus amigos dormían, tomo la caja y se fue a un lugar apartado pero no muy lejos de donde estaban todos, para así, poder leer tranquila la carta de su padre, que decía:

"Querida Kagome:

Si estás leyendo esta carta, entonces, ya no estaré físicamente allí contigo, pero sí presente siempre en tu corazón.

Primero que nada, quiero decirte, mi niña, que te amo con todo mi corazón y te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, porque sé que te la mereces, porque nunca habrá una niña tan buena, honesta y cálida como tú. Lamento no estar allí para darte esto, pero por lo menos a través de esta carta podré explicarte que es y como podrás hacerlo.

Dentro de esta caja se encuentra, para mí, la mayor herencia que podré dejarte, un libro, pero no cualquier libro, este contiene unas cartas únicas, que solo tú podrás utilizarlas. Aunque este libro y estas cartas son herencia familiar de los Higurash, el gran poder mágico que posees no, este poder elige quien lo cuidara, y la elegida fuiste tú mi querida hija, pero no te asustes, no te traerán inconvenientes, tal vez te cueste entender como abrir este libro, que si lo ves, tiene un candado que podrás abrirlo solo con una llave, y aunque hay una llave dentro de la caja, no entrará ahí, ya que tú debes transformarla a una llave especial, una llave mágica, para que sea… tú llave. Ahora… te preguntaras ¿Cómo la transformo? Pues voy a ayudarte pero tan solo una parte ya que la otra deberás descifrarla tú. Te daré algunas pistas...para transformarla deberás decir tan solo una frase, ella debe nombrar a la llave y a este gran poder mágico que tienes, pero no debes saber que no es cualquier poder mágico, es TU poder, y el viene de ti, pero cuando veas ese poder, esa fuerza, esa energía, te darás cuenta que estas conectado a ellas y más en especial a una. Deberás aceptar esta gran responsabilidad, este gran honor, esta MISIÓN, que te eligió a ti. Se que estarás confundida, pero cuando estés tranquila y te pongas a pensar bien en todo esto, será todo más fácil de lo que pensabas…Y se me olvidaba, ten en cuenta y recuerda, que debes LIBERAR ese poder, recuérdalo cuando termines esa frase.

Tu podrás mi niña, mi valiente hija, mi querida Kagome,

Te amaré siempre,

Tu papá."

Al terminar de leerla algunas lagrimas cayeron en su mejilla, y llevo la carta contra su pecho, abrazándola, sintiendo a su padre allí.

Cuando pudo parar de llorar, se dispuso a abrir aquella caja para ver el libro, era rojo y decía higurashi en dorado, también pudo distinguir el sol en su tapa y la luna en su contratapa.

Se puso a pensar en aquella frase, pero supo que debía hacerle caso a su padre, lo mejor sería ir a dormir y cuando caiga en la realidad y este tranquila podría descifrar aquella frase.


	5. Chapter 5: La frase y la transformación

Capitulo 5: La frase y la transformación de la llave

Kagome se había despertado muy relajada, ya no tenía más esos sueños que la perturbaban y la llenaban de dudas, ya sabía toda la verdad y sería mejor que no se ponga nerviosa, si no que tuviera fe en ella y en las palabras de su padre, podría hacerlo, se concentraría y conseguiría aquella frase.

Ya hacían varias horas que estaban caminando con sus amigos buscando alguna pista de Naraku o por lo menos un fragmento, pero nada, hoy no hubo ninguna señal de ellos. Ya estaba anocheciendo así que decidieron buscar un lugar para poder estar tranquilos para cenar e ir a dormir.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kagome fue la primera en retirarse de alrededor de la fogata. Aunque no se fue a dormir, fue hacia algún lugar donde sintiera paz, pero cerca de sus amigos por supuesto.

Se sentó con su llave en sus manos, la miro y acto seguido miro hacia el cielo, viendo una brillante luna que le iluminaba la cara y varias estrellas, hasta que luego pudo ver nuevamente una que brillaba más que las otras, o por lo menos para ella, empezó a sentir otra vez ese escalofrío, esa rara sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, algo tan extraño como familiar, una energía que la sentía...

Kagome: propia…

Sin darse cuenta, lo dijo en voz alta, estoy hizo que hiciera más eco en su cabeza. Al darse cuenta de la palabra que dijo abrió los ojos como platos.

Kagome: "cuando veas ese poder, esa fuerza, esa energía, te darás cuenta que estas conectado a ellas y más en especial a una" siento algo cuando veo las estrellas, y sobre todo cuando veo esa estrella, tan brillante, tan blanca, tan pura, tan única…tan..Mía... ¿mía? (se para mirando hacia las estrellas y levanta el puño en señal de victoria, había encontrado su poder) pero... como será la frase...(se sentó nuevamente, alegre pero un poco decepcionada, ya que todavía falta) mi poder es la estrella, mi estrella, es mío...esta dentro de mí, es la estrella que llevo dentro de mi (al decir esto pudo percibir un brillo en la llave, aunque solo fue por unos momentos) eso solo puede significar que voy bien..

Es la llave que libera el poder mi estrella, pero no, mi padre dijo recuerda al final la palabra 'liberar'

Vamos... a ver, es la llave que... que guarda el poder de mi estrella... (Al decirlo la llave cambio su forma, abandono su color dorado para transformarse en roja con una estrella en su punta) SIIIII LO HE LOGRADO (gritó aunque imperceptible para sus amigos, solo para el hanyou que además de tener un excelente oído, había estado observándola desde un árbol sin que ella se percatara)

Ahora ya con SU llave procedió a tomar el libro y abrir el candado, al abrirlo este desapareció mágicamente y su tapa se levantó para dar a conocerse las cincuenta y tres cartas mágicas, ahora, propiedad de Kagome. Pero luego, sintió que algo le faltaba, así que leyó la ultima parte de la carta y leyó la parte de "Y se me olvidaba, ten en cuenta y recuerda, que debes LIBERAR ese poder, recuérdalo cuando termines esa frase." ¿Liberar? ya lo había liberado, ¿acaso debía decírselo a la carta? No entendía, pero decidió hacerle caso a su padre.

Kagome: llave LIBERATE (pero no paso nada) (pero luego se percató de la palabra FRASE) ah ya veo... Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella…LIBERATE

Su llave ahora... ya no era una llave, se había transformado en un gran báculo. Al verlo, pudo recordar perfectamente en su sueño cuando luego de una frase, le daba la orden a esas cartas, así que supuso que con él podría manejar aquellas cartas. En el medio de esa concentración pudo escuchar un extraño ruido que venía de los arboles, se giró y pudo ver a Inuyasha frente a ella.


	6. Chapter 6: Los poderes de mi estrella

Capitulo 6: Los poderes de mi estrella

Inuyasha: ¿Así que, eso era?

Kagome: Inuyasha, no sabía que estabas aquí. Pues sí, así parece ser, pero no del todo, con este báculo, creo que podre manejar estas cartas

Inuyasha: ¿y qué hacen esas cartas?

Kagome: em. Aun no lo sé, pero voy a intentar descubrirlo…

Así Kagome con el báculo en sus manos, tomo la primera carta, el viento.

Kagome: dice...viento (dijo con la carta en una de sus manos y el báculo en la otra, así es como la carta voló en frente a ella y la estrella de la punta de su báculo brillo y así presentándose frente a ellos el viento, era como una mujer, un especie de fantasma)

Viento: Mi ama, Kagome, dígame ¿qué debo hacer?

Todos (Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo): ¿MI AMA?

Kagome: eh? ¿Qué hacen ustedes allí?

Sango: eh...este...estábamos...

Miroku: ah pues...una linda luna hay esta noche, ¿no sango?

Sango: Oh! Si, bellísima excelencia

Inuyasha: ja... claro

Kagome: jajaja, está bien amigos, igualmente no quería ocultarles nada. Pero...discúlpame, viento, si así puedo llamarte claro

Viento: claro como usted desee

Kagome: Ay, no me trates de usted, veme como una amiga, y si ellas (mirando a las cartas) son como tú, me gustaría que también me vieran igual…Sabes, yo soy nueva en esto jaja, si yo las llamo ustedes vendrán y me ayudaran si lo necesito?

Viento: muchas gracias Kagome. Nosotras siempre estaremos para ti, somos una parte de ti. Cada vez que nos necesites, con tu báculo y nombrando a la carta que deseas convocar ella se mostrará.

Kagome: y si deseo... ¿también volverán a ser cartas?

Viento: así es

Kagome: ¿pero no se sienten tristes así?

Viento: Estando juntas, y más contigo, no nos sentiremos nunca solas

Kagome: y... ¿mi báculo entonces también puede volver a ser llave?

Viento: también, si tu se lo pides, lo hará

Kagome: ya veo… muchas gracias viento, ¿podrías volver a ser carta por favor?

Viento: Si Kagome, estoy a tus ordenes, contarás siempre con nosotras (al terminar de decir esto se transformo en carta nuevamente y volvió junto al mazo con las demás)

Terminado esto, se reunió junto a sus amigos, encendieron la fogata y comenzó a contarles sobre sus sueños, su padre, la carta, el libro, las cartas y por supuesto, su poder, su estrella.


	7. Chapter 7:La ultima batalla (p-1)

Capitulo 7: La ultima batalla (p-1)

Esa mañana en la época antigua habían presentido una energía maligna y Kagome varios fragmentos de la perla, no dudaron, era Naraku.

Poco a poco cuanto más cerca de esa presencia se encontraban fueron encontrándose con todos sus amigos y compañeros de batalla, primero, se encontraron con Koga y sus amigos. Obviamente Koga fue a saludar muy enérgicamente a Kagome y esto no le gusto nada a Inuyasha y esto desató una pequeña batalla entre ellos, pero pudieron seguir, todos juntos, hacia su verdadero objetivo, encontrar a Naraku.

Luego Inuyasha sintió la presencia de Kikyo, era inconfundible ese olor a barro para él, le importaba, porque sabía que entonces iban por el lugar correcto, pero nada más, ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

Caminaron mucho hasta llegar a un sitio sin pasto, solo tierra, y un castillo abandonado, de una persona rica seguramente, era enorme, aunque, habría fallecido hacia ya mucho tiempo, o algo habría pasado, se notaba que hacía mucho tiempo nadie vivía allí.

Segundos después de llegar allí, a lo lejos pudimos distinguir como venían acercándose Sesshomaru junto con Rin y Jaken.

Cuando nos encontrábamos todos juntos, la tierra comenzó a moverse, como un terremoto, y debajo de la tierra salió el, Naraku.

Naraku: tardaron menos de lo que imaginaba…aplausos para ustedes j aja ja (risa irónica) que bueno que estén todos los amigos juntos, deberían agradecerme su amistad, sin mi ni se conocerían, debería llevarme el crédito, ¿no les parece? Y que mejor crédito que matarlos a todos…juntos…hoy.

Inuyasha: JA, ni en tus sueños lograrás eso narakuuuuuuu (mientras decía su nombre comenzó a correr hacia el) VIENTO…CORTANTEEEEE

El viento cortante no pudo hacer nada ya que tenía un campo de protección

Naraku: te piensas que ese diminuto poder puede hacerme algo, estas muy equivocado Inuyasha, TOMA ESTOOOOOOO

Y a continuación de sus palabras, mando una gran bola de fuego con mucha energía maligna hacia Inuyasha, este estaba algo cerca y no casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Pero hubo alguien…que si lo pensó, ya que se estaban metiendo con su amado, y cuando de eso se trataba, ella entregaba su cuerpo, hasta su corazón por el, era Kagome, que muy astuta, decidió comenzar a utilizar sus nuevos poderes, o mejor dicho, sus poderes recientemente descubiertos y liberados.

Kagome: Llave que guardas el poder de mi estrella, LIBERATEEEEE (Su llave se transforma en báculo) AGUA, EXTINGUE ESA BOLA DE FUEGO

Así es como un Naraku muy sorprendido ante este raro báculo y más sorprendido aún cuando vio que rápidamente su bola de fuego fue desaparecida por esa extraña mujer de agua que rodeo la bola e hizo esfumarse frente a sus narices. ¿Cómo osaba esa simple humana meterse con él? El gran Naraku, el más poderoso, o por lo menos lo que él pensaba y pretendía ser. Esa simple reencarnación no le vendría con unos truquitos y le ganaría. Así es como decidió atacar a Kagome.

Naraku: MOCOSA INSOLENTE, COMO OSAS METERTE CONMIGO.

Así Naraku le envió unos pequeños trozos de objetos brillantes como si fuesen vidrios, pero que si la tocaban la cortarían como si fuese una moto cierra. Kagome se encontraba demasiado lejos de Inuyasha, como para que este corriera a salvar su vida, igualmente lo intento, corrió mientras gritaba su nombre, al igual que sus amigos que intentaron hacer algo para poder ayudarla, pero ocurrió algo que dejo sorprendido a todos, se quedaron en sus lugares, mirándola. Un campo apareció alrededor de ella y en sus manos, sus cartas, cuando ya no había ningún objeto cortante cerca de ella, el escudo volvió a su forma natural, volvió a ser carta y cuando la tuvo en su mano junto a las otras pudo oír como me le decían..

Cartas: te lo dijimos Kagome, nosotras estaremos siempre para ti, porque como tú lo dijiste, somos tus amigas, y para eso estaremos, para ayudarte y no dejarte sola.

Estas palabras le dieron más fuerzas a Kagome para continuar la batalla y lo mismo para sus amigos y compañeros.


	8. Chapter 8: La última batalla (p-2) y la

Capitulo 8: La última batalla (p-2) y la decisión final

Inuyasha: este será tu final NARAKU

Acto seguido, Inuyasha hizo que colmillo de acero quedara de color rojo y así pudiendo romper su campo de protección. Sango le envió su 'hiraikotsu' partiéndolo al medio como si fuese un árbol. Sesshomaru desenvaino su espada y utilizó su técnica 'Souryūha' destruyéndolo en miles de pedazos, pero como siempre Naraku puede volver a formarse, como algo interminable, infinito, pero ante esto, Inuyasha no lo permitió y uso la técnica 'escamas del dragón' haciendo casi imposible que este pueda volver a formarse, alegrando a todos pero decepción de ellos Naraku agarro la preciada esfera, la perla de shikon, que hizo que este pudiera volver a formarse fácilmente.

Jaken: ¿¡Qué!? Pero si con la gran técnica del señor sesshomaru ya debería de estar muerto

Rin: Es todo por la perla de shikon!

Kagome: La perla de shikon… ES CIERTO! INUYASHA, DESTRUYE EL CAMPO, DEBO PURIFICAR LA PERLA Y ASÍ ACABAREMOS CON EL

Inuyasha: SI!

Pero Naraku golpeo tan rápidamente a Kagome que ni sus cartas pudieron ayudarla. Uno de sus 'tentáculos' la golpeo e hizo que se diera la cabeza contra un árbol y cayera casi inconsciente.

Inuyasha: KAGOMEEEEEEE

Koga: INUYASHA ENCARGATE DE NARAKU, YO PROTEJERE A MI KAGOME

Inuyasha: lobo repugnante…SOLO POR ESTA VEZ. Ahora si narakuuuuuuu, COLMILLO DE ACERO ROJOOOOOOOOO (partió su barrera)

Sango: HIRAIKOTSUUUUUU (y con su gran boomerang, hecho de restos de monstruos, corto el tentáculo que poseía la perla de shikon)

Inuyasha: Lanza de DIAMANTESSSSSSSSS

Sesshomaru: COLMILLO EXPLOSIVOOOOOOO

Naraku había quedado totalmente destrozado, sin fuerzas, y con la perla de shikon a una unión de su alcance.

Kagome aún estaba algo mareada y estaba intentando incorporarse con la ayuda de koga.

En el mismo instante en que Naraku une nuevamente su tentáculo con la parte cortado por la exterminadora, Kagome se levanta rápidamente y grita tu típico 'ALLÁ VAAAAAAA' lanzando una flecha con todas sus fuerzas y a continuación de esto, desmayándose y siendo agarrada por Koga.

La flecha había dado en el blanco, en la perla de shikon, así destruyéndose y desapareciendo para siempre, liberando las almas de los monstros que estaban allí dentro y obviamente la de midoriko, para así descansaran en paz, junto con Naraku. Tal vez allí del otro lado, encontrará lo que siempre quiso y ya no hará mal a nadie más.

Kagome no mucho tiempo después se despertó en los brazos de su amado Inuyasha junto con sus amigos y compañeros de batalla frente al pozo devorador de huesos, en el cual ella viajaba hacia ambas épocas. Cuando pudo estar lo suficientemente despierta, se dio cuenta que el pozo estaba desapareciendo.

Kagome: ¡¿Qué!? ¿Qué sucede con el pozo?

Inuyasha: la perla ya no existe más, tu flecha la atravesó, la purifico y la destruyó. La perla es lo único que hacia que pudieras ir en ambas épocas

Koga: Tenes que decidir rápido si te quedarás aquí o te volverás a tu época

Sango: Pero debes pensarlo rápido, porque si desaparece, tomará la decisión por ti Kagome

Kagome se le incorporo con un poco de ayuda de Inuyasha, se acerco al pozo a mirarlo e hizo un movimiento para lanzarse dentro de él, que hizo que todos se dieran cuenta de su decisión, volvería a su época...

Pero justo cuando parecía que se tiraría se giro y los miro, acaso ¿iba a despedirse? ¿Les diría el adiós para siempre? Tal vez… mejor ni escuchar esas palabras, ni hacer cruzar esas miradas.

Kagome: ya tome mi decisión (dijo acercándose a Inuyasha) prometí que siempre me quedaría a tu lado…y eso es lo que quiero hacer

Sin más, Inuyasha abrazo y beso a Kagome, algo que la sorprendió e hizo darse cuenta que su decisión había sido la correcta.


End file.
